I'll Never See You Again
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: ' Elsa? Please, you have to be in there... I've been wondering where you've been, they say I'm crazy, and that you're gone... That I've been doing this for far too long... But I really miss you! I can't take it anymore, all I want to do, is be with you! Do you think that they'll miss me? '


_I'll Never See You Again_

'Elsa!'

'Hello Anna.' Elsa smiled.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm just going for a ride in the forest, care to join me?'

'I can't.' Anna pouted. 'I promised to help Kristoff this afternoon...'

'Oh, well I'll see you later then.'

'Have fun!.' Anna hugged her sister, and watched her walk down to the stables.

{xxx}

'Princess Anna!'

'Hi Kai!' Anna bounded up to Kai. 'Why the long face?'

'Erm, Princess, we have some disturbing news...'

'If it's another one of Elsa's silly meetings then I don't want to kno-'

'No. It's about Queen Elsa actually...'

Anna tilted her head, waiting for the news.

'Princess... The Queen is... She's... Dead...'

'...W-what?' Anna's eyes widened, and her breathing became shallow. 'She can't be...'

'I'm afraid it's true.'

'But she promised, she promised she'd always be there for me!' Anna almost yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'I am truly sorry Princess.'

'Where is she? Let me see her! I won't believe it until I do!'

'As you wish, Princess.' Kai led Anna downstairs, Anna rushed over to where her sister lay. Her eyes closed, her hair slightly tossled, but perfectly braided- just the way Elsa liked it. The hair on the top of Elsa's hair was red, and there was a deep cut.

'No... Elsa NO!' Anna cried, tears splashing onto her sisters face. 'You promised...'

Anna shut herself in her room for the next three days. When it suddenly hit her- what about Olaf?

Anna bolted out of her room as quickly as possible, she soon found the snowman, his flurry was still there, but Anna wasn't sure just how much longer it would last.

'You know what this means, Princess?'

'What?'

'Later this year, when you come of age, you must become Queen.'

'...Me? Queen?' Anna's heart quickened, she would never be a good Queen! All Anna wanted to do all day was play! She hadn't even attended her etiquette lessons when she was younger...

'Yes, your majesty, with Elsa gone, Arendelle will be counting on you.'

'And what exactly, does being Queen entail?'

'I will make sure I explain it to you fully in detail before you become the Queen, don't worry Princess. And you can also look at Elsa's letters, and things that she had to write, alright?'

'I suppose I don't have any other choice...'

{xxx}

'Princess Anna, you haven't eaten your lunch, you didn't eat breakfast either, or yesterdays food! What has gotten into you?'

'You know I can't start until Elsa arrives, that would be bad manners... Or so I'm told.'

'Your Majesty, I don't think the Queen will be coming...' The servent placed a hand on Anna's arm comfortingly.

'Of course she'll arrive! Eventually...'

{xxx}

'Hey Anna!'

'Hi Olaf.'

'Do you want to come and play out in the snow with me?'

'Is Elsa going to build a snowman with us?'

'But Anna... Elsa is...' Olaf said, confused. 'And I am already a snowman!'

'I'm sorry Olaf, it's tradition... If we're going to play out in the snow, we need Elsa with us.'

{xxx}

Anna knocked on Elsa's door. 'Elsa? Will you help me with my hair? I my hair brush is stuck in it!'

There came no reply.

'Elsa please?'

Silence.

'Ugh, fine, I'll do it myself, meanie!'

{xxx}

'Elsa?' Anna rushed up to Elsa's door and knocked. 'Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play! I never see you anymore! Come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, and I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman.'

No 'Go away Anna.' Came. Just silence.

{xxx}

'Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls, I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!'

Nothing.

{xxx}

'Elsa? Please, you have to be in there... I've been wondering where you've been, they say I'm crazy, and that you're gone... That I've been doing this for far too long... But I really miss you! I can't take it anymore, all I want to do, is be with you! Do you think that they'll miss me?'

{xxx}

'Oh Elsa, why did you have to leave me? You're everything to me. I'm a wreck without you, I love you. I don't know how to be Queen, you were a natural. And I'll never see you're beautiful ice again, or hear you laugh... Or watch you sleep... Wait, what? I just, I don't think I'm coping very well. I learnt too before, but at least I knew you were in there. At least I knew that you could hear me, at least I heard you cry, I heard you laugh, I at least heard you tell me to go away! Now there's nothing Elsa! Now there's nothing...' Anna broke down in sobs, repeating 'Elsa' over and over.

'And I'll never feel your silvery hair! I'll never see the sparkle in your eyes! I'll never... I'll never...' Anna just couldn't speak anymore, she'd managed to shout the last few words through her tears but she couldn't anymore.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't eat, she could barely think. And there was no way she could be Queen.

Anna couldn't live.

After all those years of being shut out, after all those hours of hoping that she'd get an answer. She'd finally got her sister back, she'd finally got her best friend, finally got her last remaining family left back.

And now she was gone.

And Anna didn't care anymore. Anna picked up a pen and paper, and wrote shakily,

_I'm sorry. I really am, I don't know what's going to happen, and I guess I'm just super selfish, but Elsa was my everything, my whole world, and I can't go on like this. I pretended that she was still there, locked up in her room, but I'm going insane. I think technically Olaf should be King... But... I don't know if snowmen can rule. I don't know who will rule, but I recommend Kristoff if that means anything. I leave everything to Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the servants and guards. And thank you for always making my life wonderful, and I'll miss you all so much. But I need to do this, I need to be with Elsa again. And this is the only way._

_Good bye xx_

Anna left it on her bedside table, the kisses at the end smudged by her tears.

She tore it up. She that was much to formal for Anna, she couldn't have her last goodbye like that, she picked up a new piece of paper, her tears calming.

_I love you all, leaving stuff to Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, servants and guards, thank you for everything, I'll miss you. Kristoff would make a great king I think, I don't think you have a new ruler... xxxx_

That was much better.

Anna went into the bathroom. She couldn't do it. She couldn't just take her life like that.

'I have to do this. It's the only way I'll ever see my Elsa again.'

She didn't come back out.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... This was going to be a story where Anna becomes Queen, and i'd find out how she coped, but i guess my imagination ran away with out me, and before i knew it she was in that bathroom, and she wasn't coming out.**

**That is how Anna would feel i think, if she lost her sister after waiting all those years to get her back...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
